


Already Confessed

by Nogoaway1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Crying, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogoaway1/pseuds/Nogoaway1
Summary: Seamus and Dean after the war. The aftermath of all Seamus's troubles and the realisation of having someone important right in front of you.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 31





	Already Confessed

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. It's hella short :)

The Night Voldemort was no More

Seamus Finnigan was bruised and bloodied. The Carrows certainly did a better job on him more than any other Death Eater. Not that he was complaining. He had no reason.

The pain he was feeling was unbearable though. The throbbing ache in his chest and back was not doing him any favors, no not one. Seamus stared at himself through the mirror in front of him, a black eye, cut lip and a few scrape here and there. It could be worse, he could of looked as bad as Lavander who will never look, nor be the same. 

He let out a soft sigh as he turned the hot water on in the shower. He stripped down and hopped in eager to just sleep. The water hit his bloodied back, blood running down his leg and into the drain. His many cuts were reopening- no thanks to Amycus Carrow. Seamus groaned at the stinging sensation. 

Seamus was in and out of the shower before he had even stepped into it. "Maybe tomorrow then", he wouldn't hold his breath on it though. He wasn't a big fan of water anymore, not after last months detention with the Patil twins. 

Seamus soaked his hands with the tap water and quickly washed his face. He didn't look in the mirror again, nothing had miraculously changed, had it? Nope, same old same Seamus, he glanced up as he dressed into Dean's pajamas.

He slid down the wall, taking a deep breath, he reminded himself this is Dean's home, he hasn't been home in nearly a year. "I suppose neither 'ave I" he spat bitterly. 

Just as if summoned by magic, Dean softly knocked against the bathroom door. "Um...Shay? Are you alright?", he asked concern laced through his voice. Straightening up he opened door, "Yeah. Grand, might get a shower tomorrow mornin' instead"

"That's fine, yeh", Dean replied knowing the smaller boy just needs rest, a lot of it. But Dean needed to tell Seamus something important, it couldn't wait 'till morning, it was urgent. Without thinking Dean grabbed Seamus Finnigan's hand. Now what? 

"What's wrong?", Seamus gazed up at Dean. Seamus wasn't thick enough not to tell his best mate (secret crush) he was gay. Although that felt like light years ago, because right now Dean was holding his hand, his - Seamus's! His eyes had the same glistening and longing in them, exactly like Ron's, just before he kisses Hermione and says-

"Listen Shay I'm sorry, I know you're tired, but if I don't say this know I - I... don't if I ever will. I think I'm in love with you...not the way I was with Ginny or Lavender or anyone! I never felt this for anyone else except you and I'm not sure if you feel the same way but- but...I think I love you...no, no...I do love you Seamus Finnigan. I love you" both Dean's hands were shaking with fear now. 

-And those were the words. The words Ron told Hermione every five minutes with panic tonight, the words George cried to Fred's lifeless body, the words Harry told Ginny before defeating Voldemort, the words Luna told Neville, the words his parents use to say, most importantly, the words Seamus wanted to hear for the past three years. It was all too much.

"You what? Are ya sure? It's me, Seamus Finnigan, world's worse chaser", he questioned, gaping at Dean who's ears were slightly pink. Dean chuckled and nodded with a small, "yes."

"W-Why? I'm a mess, like look at me! I'm nowhere near as good looking as you and never will be. Did u know I'm Irish? 'Cause I'm Irish and you're English and-", the rest of Seamus's words were abruptly cut off by Dean's lips on his. Seamus let his eyes close, this was nice, better than nice, magnificent, that's what this was, magnificent.

When their lips parted, Dean grinned shyly down at Seamus. "When the hell did you become so-so yeah!" Seamus laughed and kissed Dean once more. He pulled apart for a moment forgetting something important, "Dean, I love you too"

Everything was perfect, gazing into one and others eyes, nothing could go wrong. But at last, all good things must come to end, their precious moment was ruined when Dean's mother came in with two cups of tea.


End file.
